Orphelins
by Corail Zaarea
Summary: Une fic sur Cain, Riff, mais aussi sur un personnage que j’aime tout particulièrement : Jézabel. Une mort va changer leurs vies…
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Corail Zaarea )

**Genre :** Plutôt triste… mais c'est pour mieux caraméliser ensuite, enfin, en théorie !

**Disclaimer :** Ces pauvres martyrs ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à la divine Kaori Yuki ! Heureusement ? Bah, vu les tendances sadiques de leur créatrice légitime je ne sais pas…

**Avertissement :** Je n'ai pas encore totalement décidé de mon couple principal… mais il est probable que ce ne soit pas du Caïn/Riff.

**Remerciements :** A celles qui ont reviewé mes fics précédentes : **Mich'Loinvoyant**, **Warriormeuh**,**Yohko the demo** et **Chidori2**..J'espère que celle-ci leur plaira. A Tiayel, qui me harcèle pour continuer cette fic, et à ma soeur Alia qui me soutient sans me harceler!

(Oki, c'est plus que probable ! Allez Tiayel, éloigne ce couteau de la gorge de Marc! (Hum, délire perso, allez lire «Docteur Jeckills et mister Hide » et vous comprendrez quel est l'otage en question-- ;)).

**Prologue**

Caïn luttait désespérément. Comment s'était il retrouvé dos à cette table, les jambes bloquées, son poignet droit enfermé dans une étreinte indestructible ? Il avait oublié les détails du combat, seul comptait ce poignard qui se rapprochait lentement de sa gorge, et le sourire dément de son adversaire… Son père…

-Je vais enfin accomplir ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a 18 ans de cela… J'aurais dû me débarasser du monstre que tu étais déjà…

- Vous êtes… fou…

- Non… tu sais que je dis vrai…Tout le monde meurt autour de toi Caïn, et ce sera toujours le cas… Tu es maudit… Au fond tu devrais me remercier, ta vie même menace ceux que tu dis aimer…

C'était vrai. Il l'avait toujours su. Sa mère, ou plutôt ses deux mères… la « vraie » et celle qui l'avait élevé… Sa seule existence les avait plongé dans la folie, dans la mort… Et Juliette, sa cousine, sa sœur en fait… Et sa fiancée, Eléonore… Tous ceux qui, par malheur, avaient croisé de trop près sa route… Il sentit son bras faiblir, et le sourire de son père s'agrandit.

Visiblement il suivait le cheminement de ses pensées et en éprouvait une jubilation sans bornes. Il l'avait tellement haï, depuis toujours. _Parce que je ne méritais pas d'être aimé. Riff a pu me faire croire le contraire mais… il avait tord…_

Il cessa peu à peu de se débattre. A quoi bon, après tout ? Le poignard se posa sur sa gorge et il sentit son propre sang perler, un mince filet coulant lentement le long de son cou. Il fixait les yeux de son père. Celui ci, comprenant qu'il ne tenterait plus rien, paraissait décidé à prendre son temps… Son sourire avait changé, son regard s'adoucit tandis que la pression de la lame se faisait plus forte. _Cette expression… Il est… content de moi…_Caïn s'en sentit curieusement rasséréné. Au moins une fois dans sa vie…

Une détonation. Deux.

La lame s'écarta de sa gorge, il vit les yeux de son père s'écarquiller, reflétant une surprise similaire à la sienne... Comme dans un rêve, il le vit porter la main à sa poitrine, lâchant le poignard pour presser sa chemise, autrefois blanche et maintenant maculée de sang…

- Père…

Son père ne le regardait plus, il s'était relevé et fixait un point derrière lui. Il vit ses lèvres remuer, mais seul du sang s'en échappa dans un gargouillis inintelligible… Il bascula en arrière….

- My Lord ?!

Caïn cligna des yeux . _Riff._ Riff était penché sur lui. Riff, mortellement pâle, qui essuyait d'un de ses mouchoirs si blancs le sang qui coulait de sa gorge… Riff qui finit par souffler, les larmes aux yeux

- Dieu soit loué… Vous êtes sauf…

Ces mots sonnaient bizarrement. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal, il aurait dû être… mort… Riff bandait à présent sa blessure, il le sentit poser une main sous ses épaules pour l'aider à se relever, et tituba en retrouvant la terre ferme. Avec une sensation accrue d'irréalité, il contempla le corps à ses pieds. Les yeux voilés de son père fixaient le vide. Un bras se posa sur le sien.

- Il est mort.

Il parvint enfin à détourner le regard du cadavre. Riff fixait ce dernier avec une expression dure qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue. Comme s'il était prêt à le tuer à nouveau.

Le majordome croisa son regard et son expression changea devant le visage bouleversé de son maître. Il murmura :

- Je suis désolé. Il allait vous tuer.

- Je sais.

Caïn tenta de sourire sans y parvenir réellement. Comment lui avouer qu'il aurait accepté de mourir ? Riff le soutint alors qu'il vacillait, soudain épuisé.

- Venez, la police s'occupera du reste…

L'étreignant doucement, il le souleva sans effort apparent pour le transporter à l'extérieur, vers leur véhicule. Caïn se laissa allonger sur une des banquettes, mais retint le majordome par la manche.

- Riff ? Il… Récupère son corps.

Riff ne put retenir une moue contrariée. Il aurait largement préféré tout laisser en l'état et rentrer immédiatement soigner son maître. De toute façon les policiers fouillaient la maison, arrêtant les complices du père de Caïn…

- S'il te plaît.

Il soupira. Il n'avait jamais rien pu lui refuser de toute façon…

- Alors rentrez. Vous avez besoin de repos.

Caïn hocha la tête, et Riff donna des instructions au cocher qui démarra en trombe.

A suivre…

Voili ! Ok, je sais, c'est court, mais la suite arrive… Dites moi tout de même ce que vous en pensez, au cas où !


	2. Chapitre 1 Quel titre! Excusez le manque...

**Auteur :** Corail Zaarea )

**Disclaimer :** Si vous êtes là vous savez déjà tout…

**Réponses aux reviews **(Kyyaaa ! Ca veut dire que j'en ai eu !!! Youpi !!!) :

Sae: Pas vraiment… C'est ce que j'avais pensé au départ mais finalement je ne crois pas. J'espère que ça te plaira quand même !

Mich'loinvoyant, CryNienna et Nelja : Merci pour vos reviews ! Ça fait plaisir de voir que mon prologue a plu. Du coup, voili la suite !

Chapitre 1 

Riff regarda la voiture disparaître, songeur. Caïn avait l'air profondément choqué, il allait devoir le surveiller de près… Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à regretter son geste. L'homme qui avait fait de la vie de son propre fils un enfer, qui les avait traqués, régulièrement piégés, qui avait joué des sentiments de Caïn… Celui là était enfin mort, et non plus prêt à pervertir chaque élément de la vie du jeune homme ; chaque rencontre, chaque commencement d'histoire d'amour. Oui, même si ce crime devait lui valoir une place en enfer, c'était peu cher payé… Il avisa une voiture et négocia sa location auprès du cocher. Un peu réticent au départ, l'homme céda à la vue du contenu de sa bourse…

Poussant un soupir, il retourna dans la maison , croisant un policier qui lui adressa un vague signe de tête. Il rejoignit le salon, décidé à en finir au plus vite. La pièce aux larges tentures écarlates semblait encore plus sinistre que la première fois où il y avait pénétré, cherchant son maître, et il frissonna instinctivement. Il lui semblait encore voir la mince silhouette étendue sur la table, à la merci de ce dément… _Dire qu'à quelques secondes près…_ A cette pensée, il sentit ses jambes faiblir, une brusque nausée manquant de le submerger.

Un gémissement étouffé le fit sursauter, lui rendant toute lucidité. Derrière la table… _Le cops ?_ Serait il possible que… non, impossible, il l'avait vu mourir…

Il se rapprocha vivement et resta immobilisé quelques secondes devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Prostrée contre le corps immobile dont elle avait ramené le bras autour de ses épaules, une silhouette androgyne aux longs cheveux blonds dénoués sanglotait doucement, dans une mare de sang qui ne cessait de s 'élargir… S'agenouillant à ses côtés, il perçut une sorte de murmure

-… pardonnez moi, père… ouvrez les yeux, pardonnez moi… pardonnez moi…

- Jézabel ?

Il posa la main sur son épaule, tentant de le retourner. Le jeune homme releva la tête, le fixant quelques instants d'un air égaré avant de le reconnaître. Son expression changea alors du tout au tout et il se redressa brusquement, son bras droit décrivant un arc de cercle en direction de la gorge de Riff. Ce dernier n'eut que le temps de se jeter en arrière, évitant de peu un poignard taché de sang. Il se releva, sur ses gardes, mais Jézabel eut un hoquet et retomba, plié en deux. Il respirait difficilement et semblait sérieusement blessé, vu la couleur de sa chemise… Il jeta néanmoins un regard haineux au majordome qui n'eut aucune peine à le désarmer.

-Calmez vous , laissez moi vous aider…

Riff lui immobilisa les bras, le temps d'apercevoir de larges plaies au niveau de son abdomen.

Jézabel croassa plus qu'il ne parla

- Ce pistolet… c'est vous qui l'avez tué…

Ah, tiens. Dans le feu de l'action, il avait laissé son arme sur place. Ne pas l'oublier.

- C'est vrai. Je vous en prie, cessez de bouger, vous perdez beaucoup de sang..

Jézabel émit une sorte de rire et parvint encore à murmurer

- Je vous… hais…

Il cessa de se débattre et sa tête retomba mollement en arrière. Riff tâta son cou à la recherche d'un pouls… Il soupira de soulagement : le cœur battait toujours, bien que faiblement. Aucun moment à perdre… Il récupéra le draps qui couvrait un des fauteuils et se servit du poignard encore poisseux pour y découper une longue bande de tissu. Les mains un peu tremblantes, il fit de la moitié une compresse et serra l'autre autour du ventre de Jézabel. Le tissu se tacha de rouge mais l'hémorragie cessa. Il souleva alors le corps du docteur , étonné de sa légèreté. _Au moins un point commun entre lui et Caïn…_

Dans la rue, personne ne fit attention à lui, la police semblait avoir disparu… Il déposa le jeune homme inconscient sur une des banquettes du véhicule et retourna chercher le corps du comte, récupérant son pistolet au passage. Restait à trouver de l'aide…

-J'arrive ! Non mais vous avez vu l'heure ! Ma boutique est fermée, fermée !

-Mr Zorkevitz, ce n'est pas pour votre magasin. Et c'est très urgent.

Des coups redoublés déclenchèrent de nouvelles protestations, mais la porte s'ouvrit.

-C'est pour QUOI ?

Un homme entre deux âges éclaira le visage de Riff d'une lanterne.

-Vous ? Que me voulez vous à cette heure ? Comte ou pas votre maître peut bien attendre…

Riff posa un doigt sur les lèvres du négociant et parla à mi voix

-Ce n'est pas pour mon maître. J'ai besoin de vos compétences .

L'homme repris bien plus bas.

- Comment ça ?

Riff fit un pas en avant, laissant apparaître le corps qu'il portait. L'homme recula, méfiant.

-Non ! Je ne fais plus ça, vous le savez ! Adressez vous à un hôpital mais pas…

-Taisez vous.

Le ton de Riff se fit coupant.

- La police serait très intéressée par le fait de savoir qu'un quincaillier tel que vous a des compétences chirurgicales avérées… Surtout s'ils découvraient le genre de votre clientèle…

- Vous ne pouvez pas…

Riff reprit d'un ton plus doux

-Il a vraiment besoin de vous.

La lanterne éclaira le visage de Jézabel. Riff retint sa respiration…

- Bien, entrez.

L'homme referma soigneusement la porte avant de l'entraîner dans l'arrière- boutique, qui lui servait visiblement d'atelier. Il débarrassa rapidement la table qui occupait son centre et grommela un vague « Posez-le là » avant d'ouvrir une armoire de pièces détachées du fin fond de laquelle il tira une sacoche de cuir.

-De quelle arme a t'il été blessé ? interrogea t'il en inspectant son matériel.

-Un poignard je pense. Je n'ai pas assisté à la scène.

L'homme émit un gloussement ironique

-Tout le monde dit ça.

Il mit de l'eau à bouillir sur un réchaud et se lava soigneusement les mains, après quoi il consentit enfin à inspecter le blessé.

-Beau bandage. Ouvrez le.

Riff s'exécuta. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'observer réellement l'état de Jézabel et frémit en découvrant trois entailles d'apparence profonde. L'homme y glissa deux doigts sans hésitation et Riff détourna la tête. Finalement, il était peut être mieux qu'il ait dû abandonner la médecine…

- Hum, pas de lésions internes. Une chance. Maintenez ça.

Riff obéit, appuyant fermement sur la compresse propre que l'homme venait de poser sur les plaies. Il l'aida ensuite à nettoyer et désinfecter les entailles, puis à recoudre. Finalement le « médecin » s'écarta.

- Terminé. Bon, pas intérêt à ce qu'il bouge d'un millimètre une fois rentré. A part ça maintenant tout dépend de ses forces. Il a l'air d'avoir perdu beaucoup de sang : soit il s'en remet, soit…

Il eut un geste fataliste.

- Je vous remercie.

L'homme sourit brièvement

- Pff, vous savez être convainquant… et vous êtes aussi un bon assistant.

- Merci.

- Vous vous y connaissez, non ?

Riff hésita.

- J'avais commencé les études autrefois. Cela fait longtemps.

- Mmm, mmm. Les aléas…

- Oui.

- Il y en a beaucoup dans ce métier.

L'homme avait dit cela comme pour lui même et Riff resta silencieux. Finalement le quincaillier se retourna vers l'évier et se débarrassa de toute trace de sang, avant de nettoyer à nouveau ses outils et de lui faire signe de se laver également s'il le désirait.

Quand ce fut fait, il lui tendit une serviette. Riff remarqua qu'il avait déjà rangé son matériel : à part un peu de tissu tâché et le jeune homme inconscient allongé sur la table, rien ne traduisait ce qui venait de se produire. Alors qu'il pensait cela, les restes de tissus disparurent dans le poêle à charbon qui occupait un coin de la pièce.

- Combien vous dois je ?

L'homme se tourna vers lui, observant les pièces qu'il avait à la main. Il en prit une partie.

- Ceci - et votre silence.

Riff acquiesça. Il passa doucement un bras sous la tête de Jézabel, l'autre sous ses genoux et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Le négociant lui glissa un sachet dans la poche :

En infusion, ça devrait calmer la douleur.

Bien.

L'homme l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, mais l'arrêta avant qu'il n'en passe le seuil.

- Juste une chose : surveillez le. Au cas où vous l'ignoreriez, c'est lui qui s'est fait cela.

Riff sourit tristement

- Je m'en doutais... Merci.

L'homme lui serra brièvement l'épaule avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Riff frissonna. Pâle lueur d'un réverbère éclairait à peine la ruelle, lui donnant un aspect sinistre. Il se hâta de regagner le véhicule, heureusement toujours à sa place. Alors qu'il rejoignait l'avenue principale, il entendit le bruit de sirènes d'alarmes. A quelques rues de là, une lueur rougeoyante éclairait la ville... Ainsi Delilah avait encore appliqué sa méthode habituelle...

A suivre… 


	3. Chapitre 2

**Auteur :** Corail Zaarea )

**Disclaimer :** Si vous êtes là vous savez déjà tout…

**Réponses aux reviews : Alia**, j'adore ton interprétation de ma scène mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit très, hum, « compatible » avec le caractère de Riff. Et puis il fallait qu'il le ramasse ! **Sae**, ouf, merci de ne pas m'en vouloir, t'inquiète pas je n'oublierai pas Cain pour autant! ;.

**Remerciements :** A tous ceux qui prennent la peine de lire et à **Tiayel,** qui me tanne pour continuer cette fic!

* * *

Chapitre 2

Riff referma silencieusement la porte du bureau. Il soupira, la fixant quelques instants comme s'il pouvait apercevoir par transparence la silhouette exsangue de Jézabel. De toute façon il avait fait le maximum pour l'instant, et une trop longue absence risquerait de surprendre Caïn, voire de l'inquiéter… Il tourna quelques instants la clef entre ses doigts, hésitant, avant de la glisser dans une poche de son gilet. A sa connaissance il n'en existait aucun double… De toute façon jamais Caïn ne s'approchait de cette pièce, située dans les tréfonds du manoir Hartgraves. Elle lui rappelait trop son ancien occupant. Il rougit légèrement. Avant même de savoir s'il devait parler de Jézabel à Caïn il se mettait à agir comme un voleur… Il s'éloigna rapidement , décidé à retrouver son maître.

Le rez-de-chaussée était silencieux : les domestiques étaient déjà couchées. Il monta et suivit le couloir menant à la chambre de Caïn, s'arrêtant machinalement deux portes avant pour vérifier que la jeune Maryweather dormait paisiblement. C'était le cas, la jeune fille souriait légèrement dans son sommeil et ses boucles blondes répandues sur l'oreiller lui donnaient plus que jamais l'apparence d'une poupée. Il eut un demi sourire à cette pensée. Malgré son apparence fragile, Mary savait ce qu'elle voulait et ceux qui faisaient l'erreur de se fier à cette apparence angélique se voyaient contraints d'accomplir ses quatre volontés… Il se rembrunit en songeant à la façon dont son frère lui parlerait des évènements de la soirée. Sa candeur risquait d'en être fortement ébranlée, elle qui n'avait jamais réellement compris l'ampleur du danger représenté par son père.

Il referma soigneusement la porte et rejoignit la chambre de Caïn, frappant deux coups discrets. Il s'étonna de ne pas recevoir de réponse : le jeune homme avait toujours beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil après de tels évènements, alors ce soir… Mais peut être ne l'avait il même pas entendu, trop pris dans ses pensées. Il entra. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il alluma une des lampes et sentit son cœur faire un bond: la pièce était vide. Visiblement, Caïn n'y était pas entré depuis le matin.

Riff parcourut le salon attenant, ainsi que la bibliothèque, puis toutes les chambres et pièces de l'étage, de plus en plus rapidement…

Le rez de chaussée ne lui apporta pas plus de soulagement. Le manteau de Caïn était à sa place, mais lui même n'était nulle part en vue… Caïn n'était pas du genre à visiter la cuisine, il y jeta tout de même un coup d'œil avant de redescendre… Il restait un endroit… _Pas là bas, surtout pas là bas… J'aurais dû y penser tout de suite, vérifier… Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard…_ Il courut jusqu'à une porte d'apparence anodine, le cœur battant. Elle était verrouillée comme d'ordinaire mais il possédait un double de chaque clef de la demeure. Il fouilla dans son trousseau de clefs avec frénésie et l'introduisit dans la serrure d'une main tremblante… Il manqua de s'évanouir. Au pieds des étagères surchargées de ce qui constituait certainement la plus belle collection de poisons de toute la Grande Bretagne gisait le corps allongé de son maître. _Tout est ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser seul, et j'ai perdu stupidement du temps … Je vous en prie faites qu'il vive…_

La vue brouillée, il s'agenouilla à côté de la forme inanimée, et porta la main à sa gorge. Le cœur battait lentement… Caïn cligna des paupières et se redressa. Il semblait avoir du mal à accommoder.

- Ah, Riff…. Tu a été long….

Les yeux du majordome allaient du visage de son maître aux fioles hétéroclites qui ornaient les murs. Il éprouva une soudaine difficulté à respirer. Il était incapable de deviner ce qu'il avait pris… Il existait forcément un antidote mais encore faudrait il que Caïn lui dise lequel… Malgré l'angoisse qui venait de s'emparer de lui il parvint à l'interroger d'une voix posée

- Avez vous… pris quelque chose ?

Caïn eut une rire désarmant.

-Riff… Tu fais une de ces têtes…

-Je vous en prie, répondez moi !

C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il osait lui parler sur ce ton. Il lui avait saisi les deux bras pour le secouer et les lâcha aussitôt, gêné. Caïn cessa de rire. Confus, Riff baissa les yeux.

-Excusez m…

Caïn posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Riff releva les yeux, livide. Caïn sourit tristement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai rien pris, promis.

Riff l'observa quelques secondes, comme pour se convaincre de la véracité de son affirmation, et retrouva ses couleurs, rougissant même légèrement.

- Oh… Je suis désolé. Je…

- Excuse moi. Je crois que je m'étais endormi.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. C'est en vous voyant ici…

Caïn posa la tête contre son torse

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir au calme. Mais… j'aime que tu t'inquiètes pour moi comma ça.

Incapable de répondre, Riff se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux. Au bout de quelques instants, Caïn releva la tête, croisant ses yeux gris inhabituellement brillants.

-Décidément je te cause du souci.

-C'est …

Riff secoua la tête, inspirant profondément pour calmer les tremblements de sa voix

-C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que je crains pour votre vie.

-Désolé.

Caïn enfouit son visage dans le col de son majordome. Riff sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Certains réflexes enfantins de Caïn le mettaient décidément très mal à l'aise… Quand il s'agissait de lui, le jeune Lord ne semblait pas conscient de son charme. _Et pourtant…J'ai de plus en plus de mal à le considérer comme l'enfant qu'il a besoin d'être…_

-Allons nous coucher, Riff.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, soulagé, et aida l'adolescent à se relever avant de le raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. Il l'aida à se déshabiller et le borda, comme tous les soirs depuis des années. Mais ce soir, Caïn le retint au moment où il se redressait.

-Reste.

-Maître Caïn, je…

La main posée sur son bras tremblait légèrement.

-Je ne veux pas rester seul.

Riff sourit doucement

-Très bien, je reste près de vous.

Il fit mine de s'asseoir plus confortablement mais Caïn secoua la tête.

-Non… Dors près de moi, je t'en prie.

-Voyons, je ne peux pas…

-Pourquoi ? Tu l'as déjà fait, avant…

_Mais à l'époque vous étiez vraiment un enfant… C'était différent, vous ne semblez pas le comprendre…_Riff soupira, tentant de le raisonner

-Ce serait incorrect…

Il vit Caïn lâcher son bras, la détresse noyant ses yeux étranges.

-Est ce que… Je te dégoûte, c'est ça ? A cause de…de ce que tu as dû faire pour moi…

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues pâles… N'y tenant plus, Riff se pencha pour l'étreindre, murmurant avec force contre ses cheveux

-Ne dites pas ça. Jamais vous ne me dégoûterez, jamais…

C'est même tout le contraire… 

Il le berça tandis que les pleurs de Caïn redoublaient, le vidant peu à peu de la tension accumulée ; et finit par l'embrasser sur le front, le rallongeant doucement. Devant le coup d'œil inquiet de son protégé, il murmura un « Je reste », avant de quitter cravate, veste et chaussures pour s'allonger auprès de lui, sur (1) les couvertures… Cain vint se blottir dans ses bras et il lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce que sa respiration régulière lui indique qu'il s'était enfin endormi…

Riff resta quand à lui de longues heures sans trouver le sommeil, trop conscient de la proximité de ce corps désirable et inaccessible à la fois.

**A suivre !**

J'ai pas pu résister à écrire cette scène…(1) Et oui, il ne s'agit pas d'une faute de frappe, Riff dort bien sur les couvertures ! Le pauvre… si avec ça il n'attrape pas de rhume… Mais bon, à mon avis il est trop coincé pour faire autrement. Ne vous inquiétez pas si les chapitres arrivent lentement, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fic ! J'ai juste beaucoup de boulot en ce moment et peu de certitudes quand au déroulement des chapitres. Mais ça va venir. (J'ai dit que ça arrivait, Tiayel ! Si tu m'étrangles, pas de suite ! 'Ferais mieux de reviewer au lieu de râler !) Oooh, en parlant de ça quel bôooo bouton « reviews » !… ça ne donne pas envie de l'essayer ? °Chibby eyes° Nan éè ? Tant pis! Pour les autres, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!


End file.
